The Marble queen
by the wings of the wind
Summary: Bella Swan is gebroken als Edward haar verlaat. Wanneer ze Laurent tegenkomt in het bos red de Volturi haar en nemen haar mee naar Volterra. Zal ze ooit liefde vinden?


**Twilight is niet mijn eigendom, maar die van stephenie meyer. Alles wat schuin gedrukt staat heb ik rechtstreeks gekopieerd uit de twilight saga.**

**Bella's POV:**

_Zijn naam brak door alle muren waar ik hem achter opgesloten had. Edward, Edward, Edward. Ik ging dood. Het zou niet meer uitmaken als ik nu aan hem dacht. Edward, ik houd van je. Door mijn wimpers zag ik hoe Laurent midden in zijn diepe inademing_  
_stopte en zijn hoofd met een ruk naar links bewoog. Ik was bang om van hem weg te kijken, om zijn blik te volgen, hoewel hij toch niet echt een afleidingsmanoeuvre of een ander trucje nodig had om me te overmeesteren. Ik was te verbijsterd om me opgelucht te voelen toen hij langzaam achteruit bij me vandaan begon te lopen._

'Nee.' Zei hij, zo zacht dat ik hem nauwelijks kon verstaan.

Plotseling antwoordde er een koude stem vanuit het bos. 'Jawel.' Ik huiverde, en mijn ogen schoten onwillekeurig naar waar Laurent naartoe keek.

Ik kon me geen gezicht voorstellen dat bij zo'n koude, emotieloze stem zou horen. Ademloos keek ik hoe 5 figuren in donkere mantels het weiland opschreden.

'Alsjeblieft.' Smeekte Laurent angstig. De figuren deden hun kappen omlaag, en voor het eerst kon ik hun gezichten zien. Het verbaasde me dat ik 3 van hen, degenen in de donkerste mantels, herkende.

Ik had ze ooit gezien op een balkon, ergens in een ver verleden. De nachtelijke beschermheren van de kunsten. De Volturi.

'Ik ben bang dat het daar een beetje te laat voor is.' Zei een van de zwartharige met een duistere glimlach. Laurent's ogen schoten over het weiland, zoekend naar een uitweg terwijl hij nog een stap naar achteren deed.

Op dat moment schoten de twee mannen in de lichtere mantels naar voren en hielden beiden een van laurent's armen vast, zo dat hij niet kon bewegen. Degene die eerder had gesproken liep naar voren en raakte zacht Laurent's gezicht aan.

'ah.' Zei hij met gesloten ogen. Hij bleef een paar seconden zo staan, voor hij zijn ogen opsloeg naar laurent, hem nog steeds aanrakend.

'Alsjeblieft!' Smeekte Laurent nogmaals. De man schudde zachtjes zijn hoofd en keek met een droevige blik neer op Laurent, die nu op zijn knieën gedwongen werd.

'Laurent. Je hebt de wetten van de Volturi ondermijnt, en daarom word je veroordeelt op straffe van de dood.' Zei hij plechtig.

De gebeurtenissen daarna gingen razendsnel, bijna te snel voor mij om te zien. De twee mannen die Laurent's armen hadden vastgehouden gaven er een ruk aan, waardoor de armen loskwamen van de romp. Op het zelfde moment trok de man het hoofd los en gooide het op de grond.

Geschokt keek ik toe hoe hij een gouden aansteker pakte en Laurent's lichaamsdelen verbrandde. Toen wendde hij zich tot mij.

'Jij bent vast Isabella Swan, waar ik zo veel over gehoord heb.' Zei hij tegen mij.

'Bella.' corrigeerde ik hem automatisch terwijl ik een stap naar achteren deed. Hij glimlachte.

'Goed, Bella dan. Mijn naam is Aro, en dit zijn mijn broers Marcus en Caius. Weet je wie wij zijn?'

Ik deed nog een stap naar achteren, maar verstijfde toen ik me herinnerde wat er met Laurent was gebeurt toen hij probeerde te vluchten.

'De Volturi.' Zei ik ademloos. Aro knikte. 'Ik zie dat je goed geïnformeerd bent door de Cullens.'

Ik huiverde bij die naam. Ondanks dat ik nog geen 5 minuten geleden zijn naam door mijn muren had laten breken, die naam was nog steeds mijn grootste zwakte. 'Inderdaad.'

Aro glimlachte, liep naar me toe en raakte heel zachtjes mijn wang aan. Ik huiverde en sloeg mijn ogen neer. ''Verbazingwekkend.' Mompelde hij. Hij stapte naar achteren en wendde zich tot zijn broers. 'Onze informatie klopte broeders.' Zei hij. 'Ik kan haar niet horen.' Verbaasd keek ik op. Hoezo, hij kon me niet horen? Had hij dezelfde gave als...

Ik sloeg snel mijn armen om mijn middenrif om mezelf bij elkaar te houden. 'Het spijt me Isabella.' Zei hij terwijl hij zich weer tot mij wendde. 'Zie, ik heb namelijk een speciale gave. Ik kan alle gedachten zien die iemand ooit heeft gehad door een enkele aanraking. Maar jouw kan ik niet horen...Je bent een verbazingwekkend wezen.' Aro slaakte een zucht en kuste mijn hand.

Plotseling voelde ik een vlaag van woedde die niet uit mezelf leek te komen, alsof Jasper hier was en me beïnvloedde.

Ik trok mijn hand uit Aro's greep en keek recht in zijn ogen. 'Doe het gewoon snel.' Zei ik met opeengeklemde kaken. Aro keek me niet-begrijpend aan. 'Wat precies?'

Ik had een moment van onvoorstelbare dapperheid en antwoordde zonder omwegen. 'Mij doden. Ik weet dat jullie hier zijn om mij te doden omdat ik jullie geheim weet. Mijn laatste wens is om snel en pijnloos te sterven. Ik heb al genoeg geleden, en zie het nut van het leven niet meer. Weiger je mij mijn laatste verzoek Aro?'

Aro keek me even aan met ogen vol onbegrip, maar toen verzachtte zijn blik.

'Lieve Bella, wat voor iets vreselijks is er met je gebeurt dat je de dood wenst? Je spreekt met een wijsheid die past bij iemand die een vol leven vol pijn en verdriet heeft geleden.'

Ik keek naar de grond, omdat ik zijn medeleven niet kon verdragen.

'Lijden.' Zei ik spottend. 'Dat is precies het probleem Aro. Ik lijd mijn leven, maar leef het niet. Ik ben enkel een holle schelp van wat ik ooit was omdat mijn geliefde me heeft verlaten.'

Aro fronste. 'Je geliefde...Edward?'

Dat was het punt waarop ik knapte. Het voelde alsof ik van binnenuit in stukken werd gescheurd. Ik zakte in elkaar, en werd net op tijd opgevangen door Aro.

'Wat gebeurt er met haar?!' Vroeg hij angstig terwijl Marcus zich naar ons toe haastte en bezorgd op mij neerkeek.

Ik huiverde en schreeuwde en hield mijn armen krampachtig om mezelf heen om mezelf bij elkaar te houden. 'Dwing me niet het te zeggen.' Smeekte ik fluisterend.. 'Mijn hart...Dwing me niet!'

Marcus slaakte een zucht van medeleven. 'Ze heeft liefdesverdriet Aro.'

Aro leek verward en in paniek door dit antwoord. 'Maar hoe? Ik heb nog nooit zo'n erge reactie gezien als deze, en ik kan haar niet helpen. Het is alsof ze gemarteld word.'

Marcus schudde zijn hoofd en kwam dichterbij. 'Nee Aro. Geen enkele marteling doet zoveel pijn als het verlies van je partner.'

Aro knikte, trok mij op zijn schoot en hield me stevig vast. 'Het komt wel goed, je bent veilig.'

Minutenlang bleven we zo op de bosgrond zitten, ik huilend en Aro zachte woordjes fluisterend. Toen ik eindelijk een beetje kalmeerde en moe begon te worden keek Aro op naar zijn broeders.

'We moeten haar hier weg halen, straks raakt ze nog onderkoeld. Broeder, geef me je mantel.'

Marcus stond op, deed zijn mantel af en overhandigde die aan Aro. Heel voorzichtig tilde hij me op, wikkelde mijn rillende lijf zorgvuldig in de zachte stof en gaf me toen over aan Marcus. 'Kalmeer maar mio amore.' Fluisterde hij in mijn oor. 'Ik ben bij je.'

De drie broers draaiden zich om en begonnen te rennen door de bossen, terwijl Marcus geruststellende woordjes in mijn oren bleef fluisteren. Ik was zo moe... Ik werd iets wakkerder toen ik vreemde lichtjes zag. Een vliegveld? Ik was niet helder genoeg om het te verwerken, en viel bijna meteen weer in slaap.

Jane's POV:

Ik zat in de privéjet ongeduldig te wachten op de meesters en keek uit het kleine raampje. Waar bleven ze nou?

We waren veel langer weg dan verwacht, en ik maakte me zorgen. Ik sprong op toen ik eindelijk 5 donkere figuren in mijn richting zag lopen. Dat waren ze! Ik haastte me om de deur open te doen, maar bleef toen fronsend in de deuropening staan.

Meester Marcus had iets in zijn armen, iets dat opgerold was in zijn mantel. Toen ze dichterbij kwamen kon ik horen wat het was: een mens! Maar ik begreep nog steeds niet waarom, dit was nog nooit gebeurt.

Toen het vijftal het trapje opliep deed ik snel een stap opzij. Dimitri en Felix gingen meteen naar de cockpit. 'Meesters.' Zei ik beleefd. Aro en Marcus negeerden me, en enkel Caius knikte me toe.

'Voorzichtig.' Zei Aro toen Marcus op een van de leren stoelen ging zitten. Wat was er zo bijzonder aan het mensenmeisje dat ze zich zo gedroegen? Nu ze dichterbij was kon ik haar beter zien, en ik moest toegeven dat ze wel mooi was.

'Ze is te koud.' Mompelde Marcus. Aro knikte en deed zijn mantel af. 'Til haar op, dan kan ik de mantel om haar heen slaan.'

Marcus deed wat Aro hem vroeg en Aro wikkelde het meisje heel voorzichtig in de mantel.

Toen Marcus op het bleke gezicht van het meisje neerkeek begreep ik het opeens. Ze was zijn partner! Ik moest me inhouden om niet te piepen van opwinding.

'Jane?' Zei Aro zacht, maar hard genoeg voor mij om te horen. 'Ja meester?' Vroeg ik even zacht. Aro keek me aan.

'Ik wil dat je naar het vliegveld gaat en daar alles koopt wat het meisje nodig kan hebben, en spaar geen onkosten.' Ik knikte. 'Natuurlijk niet meester, ik zal meteen gaan.'

Ik wierp nog een blik op mijn meesters en haastte me toen richting de terminaal en de belastingvrije winkeltjes. Bij de drogist kocht ik tandpasta, een tandenborstel, zeep, en nog meer dingen die ze nodig zou kunnen hebben. Ik sloeg ook wat mensenvoedsel in, en bij de kledingwinkel kocht ik voor haar een simpele spijkerbroek, topje en ondergoed. Vervolgens haastte ik me weer terug naar het vliegtuig.

'Waar bleef je zo lang?' Vroeg Caius nors toen ik binnenkwam.

'Het spijt me meester.' Zei ik verontschuldigend terwijl ik de tasjes op een tafeltje legde.

'Het is al goed Jane.' Zei Aro glimlachend. 'Ga Felix maar vertellen dat we kunnen vertrekken.' Ik deed wat mij gezegd werd en liep naar de cockpit.

'Felix, Dimitri, we kunnen opstijgen.' Felix knikte. 'Oké, zorg jij dan goed voor het mensenmeisje?' Ik keek Felix stomverbaasd aan.

'Sinds wanneer geef jij om mensen?' Hij haalde zijn schouders op. 'Ik begrijp het ook niet, ik ken haar maar net maar toch heb ik het gevoel alsof ik haar moet beschermen.'

Ik knikte. 'Ik begrijp wat je bedoelt. Ik voel hetzelfde.' Ik draaide me om en liep de cockpit uit.

Ik ging op mijn plaats aan de andere kant van de cabine zitten en keek naar buiten terwijl we opstegen. 'Meester?' zei ik na een tijdje.

Aro keek verstoord op. 'Wat is er Jane?' Ik wierp een blik op het meisje. 'Mag ik vragen...wie is dit meisje?'

Aro glimlachte. 'Het is nogal een lang verhaal. Het komt er kort op neer dat ze eigenlijk gedood moest worden omdat ze van ons bestaan weet, maar...Ik kon het niet. Ik kon voelen dat ze speciaal is, en dat is al bewezen door de wijsheid die ze liet zien. ze is dapper.'

Ik knikte. 'Mag ik haar naam weten?' Aro glimlachte. 'Haar naam is Isabella Swan, maar noem haar niet zo.' Ik fronste. 'Waarom niet?'

Aro lachte zachtjes. 'Ze word liever Bella genoemd.' Ik glimlachte en wierp een blik op het meisje. 'Bella Swan... beeldschone zwaan.'

Plotseling begon Bella te woelen en te draaien. 'Wat is er met haar aan de hand?' Vroeg Aro bezorgd terwijl hij bij Bella neerknielde. Ik had de neiging hetzelfde te doen, maar hield me in.

'Ze heeft een kwade droom.' Zei Caius.

Bella kreunde en probeerde zich om te draaien, maar kon dat niet door de mantels waar ze in gewikkeld lag.

'Nee...' Mompelde ze.

'Edward, alsjeblieft...Ik houd van je!' Bella begon hevig te trillen en snikken.

'Onwaardig, ongeliefd. Ik kan het niet...Nee!'

Marcus hield Bella stevig vast en legde een hand tegen haar wang. Bijna meteen begon haar lichaam te kalmeren en veranderden haar kreten in een zacht gejammer.

'Arm kind.' Fluisterde Aro. 'Zo jong en nu al zo veel leed.'

* * *

**Dat was het dan, hoofdstuk een van 'De marmeren prinses.' Ik vind het leuk om het te schrijven, maar verwacht niet dat het tweede hoofdstuk er snel aankomt, want ik ben druk met ten minstens 5 andere verhalen. **

**Reviews zijn als bonbon's: Ik kan er nooit genoeg van krijgen!**


End file.
